Tattoo Me Now
by Miss Dany
Summary: Sakura knew that her passion for tattoos would take her places, she just didn't know how far. Made for ShelbySabaku's one-shot challenge.
1. Chapter 1

So I figured, what better way to get back into writing than to participate in one of ShelbySabaku's contests? Anyways, here is my darling one-shot. Please enjoy and feedback is always appreciated and welcome!

The Rules:

1. Must contain at least a reference to Shakespeare, not particularly exact words from his plays but the man or a piece of work must be mentioned.

2. You must incorporate lyrics of a song you think fit in with the plot of your story.

3. Any pairing is allowed but it the person MUST be with Sakura.

4. The words mediocre, cloister, mungo, manic, and oaf must be used in the story.

5. It can be either a one or two shot story.

The Song: "Tattoo Me Now" by The Bobs

Disclaimer: This Miss Dany holds no claim over anything in the Naruto world….as sad as that may be. Nor do I own the lyrics used in this story.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not the prisoner of my skin<br>It's flexible and paper thin  
>I'm breaking out to let you in<br>Where I get pierced with a little pin"_

* * *

><p>Sakura supposed that her fascination with tattoos could be linked to her mother. She could remember sitting in her tattoo shop for hours simply watching her work on someone's tattoo with a <span>manic<span> light in her eyes, watching every detail come to life

Everything about the tattoo shop was comforting to her; watching the machine push the needle into the skin canvas too fast for her eyes to follow, listening to the dull thrum that was the working mechanics, smelling the ink. Sometimes she would just sit there and try to create a story to go with the client's tattoo. A lost family member, a favorite pet; the possibilities were endless.

She remembered the day that she turned fourteen; her mother had sat her down and from that day on taught her the arts of tattooing and piercing. What she didn't know was that a few weeks earlier she had been diagnosed with an aggressive brain tumor and wasn't expecting to live past that year.

She died the day before Sakura's fifteenth birthday.

What had happened after was a blur that she didn't really care to remember. She and her father went to live with in some small mediocretown that resided on the border of Waterfall and Fire country. Everything from the people to the houses was the same. Almost cookie-cutter in design.

Secretly, she believed that her distain for cookies stemmed from that boring, _boring _town…well that and her mother's terrible baking skills.

But the worst thing about that small, _small_ town was that it had no tattoo shop. It was simply blasphemy and she told her father, Zabuza, as much. By this time, she had turned seventeen and had perfected her tattooing technique; black and gray scale being her specialty. Her arms and shoulders having been covered during the months between her sixteenth and seventeenth birthdays, most of her tattoos having been designed by herself and transferred to her skin by her tou-san himself. She had even managed to pierce her ears, twice in her right and three times in her left.

She had three-quarter sleeves on both of her arms, the designs themselves an intricate mixture of Japanese, New School and Traditional art but all in black and grey with very little color. The more traditional black and grey covered her shoulders, some even crawled up her neck, her mother's name, Hana, being the boldest tattoo on the back of her neck, and a realistic butterfly settled in the center of her collarbone. On her back were giant angel wings, in reference to her tou-san's nickname for her, and finally, spanning from the bottom of her rip cage to her mid-thigh was a black and grey Japanese dragon with pink accents. She looked like a walking piece of art and that's how she preferred it.

Just like her kaa-san.

The townspeople, on the other hand, though she was a delinquent of the worst kind, as if she were an awkward square cut from the worst mungo known to man. In her opinion, they didn't try to hide it either.

'_Such rude people._' She though as she unpacked her last box, a twitch making itself known in her left eye. She and her tou-san had decided to move again after she had graduated high-school a year and a half early, settling on the more urban setting of Konoha to the sprawling hills and countryside of Waterfall.

Both herself and her father had saved to make the move, their eyes set on a small shop in the downtown area with an apartment above it. They had already been through the possible designs of what they had deemed their future tattoo and piercing shop. The tiles would be black and white while the walls would be a vibrant red with black accents. Leather chairs and benches would be in each working station and private rooms for the more intimate tattoos and piercings would be in the back. A small elevated platform would be the waiting area that was furnished with soft couches and chairs. A small table offering a variety of magazines would stand in the middle.

It was her dream tattoo parlor, and they had it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Little pricks I could hardly feel — tiny little needles made of steel<br>I make a statement, hear my cry — something I'll have past the day that I die  
>I was inspired by the illustrated man — I got my first butterfly on my can<br>I'm running out of room I can't find a place — I'll have to put the Last Supper on my face"_

* * *

><p>Idly, Sakura wandered which deity she pissed off to be stuck in her current situation. Did she kick someone's pet snake in her past life? Or were the gods simply punishing her for being so damn awesome?<p>

"Honestly Tou-san, you don't have to freak out. I'm glad that you found someone else, it's about damn time that you moved on." For such a big, buff guy, he sure obsessed over her like a mother hen.

"But I have to make sure that you are okay, last time I left you home alone you nearly burned down the house!"

Sakura twitched, she was _five_ damnit! The apartment above the shop was almost completely unpacked, the only untouched area being the small kitchen with too-bright-yellow walls. It had taken them about a month, but they were finally able to call the place home. Kind of.

Sakura sighed in exasperation before placing her right hand over her chest and holding her left hand up. "I, Sakura Haruno, solemnly swear to stay away from the kitchen until the return of her father, Zabuza Haruno. Better? Ya big oaf."

Zabuza smiled at his little tenshi. She had grown into an almost exact replica of her mother, from her big green eyes to her ability to find danger in even the safest of situations. The only things that she had gotten from him were his temper and quick, hard-hitting fists. Ah, how proud she made him. He snuck a quick glance at his watch before nearly choking on air, he was gunna be late!

"Ok, I gotta go Tenshi, but remember: no kitchen!" With a quick peck on her slightly too large forehead Zabuza bolted through the door. Sakura just stood there, a measly five foot six girl with pink hair wearing faded jeans with holes that took up the entirety of the front of the upper legs and a worn Korn tee-shirt that hugged her generous chest.

"I'm hungry." She declared to the empty house before calmly walking out the door that her tou-san had just ran through, taking the time to lock it before making her way down the stairs. As she walked through the closed shop, Sakura thought of the grand opening that was scheduled for next week. Just the mention of it was enough to make her smile like a maniac. Whistling a tune that she had heard in the Gnomeo and Juliet movie that she had watched in earlier that day, she giggled at the memory of the bronze Shakespeare in the movie. Ahh, good times.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tattoo, tattoo me now tattoo ow"<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara stood impatiently at the end of the line in the Chinese food restaurant down the street from his house, where the rest of the Akatsuki were staying for the night. With his parents being gone for the weekend, he was banned from the kitchen and being the <em>generous<em> host he was, Deidara had volunteered to run to the small restaurant to grab their food.

'_Note to self: Never make a bet with Itachi again._' He thought as the old woman in front of him _finally_ finished placing her order. Stepping up to the counter, he placed his large order, paid, and sat down to wait for his food to be finished. Seeing no one else in the line, the man behind the counter disappeared to help with the food. Deidara pulled out his silver Zippo lighter and flicked it open and closed, the sight of the flame having the same calming effect to him as a cloister might have to a religious figure.

The small bell over the door dinged, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Not looking up, Deidara sighed and put his lighter away before the man came back out. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out. While he was busy, he missed the slight pause in the person's footsteps before they continued.

Running a hand through his thick, blonde hair, Deidara finally turned his baby blue eyes to the newcomer…and promptly had to do a double-take. Standing in front of him had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole eighteen years of life. Worn converse lead into faded jeans that hugged a pair of legs and an ass that had him doing flips in his mind, their muscle definition hinting at an athletic background, and those legs lead in to round hips that dipped and accented her hour-glass figure. Her chest had to be at least a D-cup and her stomach was perfectly flat and toned. Thick, _pink_ hair was piled at the base of her head in a messy bun and her eyes were a shade of green that was a mixture of emerald and apple green. But what really caught his attention were her tattoos. They came down to the middle of her forearms and peaked over the collar of her shirt. If anything, they only added to her beauty, in his opinion.

Suddenly, she turned away from the counter and made her way over to the waiting chairs that he and the old lady were sitting in. From the corner of his eye he say the lady clutch her purse tighter to herself.

"May I sit next to you?" She asked. '_Her voice sounds like bells._' He thought in a daze while absently nodding his consent. "My name's Sakura. Who are you?"

"Deidara, yeah."

"Well Deidara, it's nice to meet you." She said. Then she smiled, and he was lost. '_Maybe I should bet with Itachi more often_.'

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't be buried in a Jewish cemetery — unless before I die I become very hairy"<em>

* * *

><p>"Damnit Sasori! That hurt, seriously!"<p>

"It's supposed to hurt you idiot, I just hit you with a pool stick."

"He's still moving, hit him again."

"Now now Kakuzu, be nice to Hidan. He can't help it if he's too slow to keep up with the rest of us."

"…That was cold Madara, cold."

The aforementioned Uchiha just smirked before turning to his twin brother, Itachi, and the game of poker that they were playing. The nineteen year olds shared a blank glance before throwing down their hands at the same time, Madara cursing loudly while Itachi smugly pulled his winnings of Skittles over to his side of the table. Kisame's howling laughter vibrated off of the walls.

"You should know by now not to play poker with Itachi," Pein said somberly from his spot between Itachi and Konan, not looking up from his cell phone. "Didn't you grow up with the guy?"

"I don't see how that is relevant." Madara sulked.

From his spot on the floor, Hidan groaned. Loudly.

"I'm hungry as fuck! Where the hell is Blondie? Seriously!"

Calmly, Sasori brought down the thick end of his pool stick to the side of Hidan's head, effectively knocking him out. Everyone else stared at him.

"What? His voice was grating on my nerves."

"He does have a good point though, where the hell is Deidara?" Kisame wondered as he pillaged said blonde's refrigerator for more beer.

"Maybe the line is holding him up, it is rush hour," Itachi said as he ate Madara's Skittles with grace, despite Madara's pitiful puppy face. Konan hummed in agreement, as she folded a small paper rose with precision only obtained with years of practice.

"Well whatever is taking him so long, he better not lose the change." Kakuzu grumbled before stealing Kisame's beer.

"Itachi, round three. Now."

Itachi only smirked at his older twin before shuffling the cards.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't get a job that means anything — But I can always get a nipple ring<br>A pattern of scars filled with ink — like vacation postcards don't you think?  
>Running from my ankle all the way to my breast — is a map of my vacation in the wild wild west"<em>

* * *

><p>It was about two months after she had met the blonde boy in the Chinese restaurant. '<em>Deidara<em>,' she recalled fondly. '_Well, maybe a little more than fondly_.' She remembered how tall he was when he stood next to her, getting his food from the small Chinese man, she only came to his shoulder! And what a nice shoulder it was. So big and strong looking. And those arms! Oh lord, just the thought was enough to make her pant. '_And those pants of his did little to help in matters!_' He was like a walking model with his blonde hair and blue eyes. She would love to tattoo him one day.

Leaning back from the client that she was currently tattooing, Sakura subtly adjusted her bra, trying to relieve some of the itchy-ness from her new nipple piercings. Color her strange, but she just couldn't get enough of piercing and tattooing her body. The small bell above the tattoo parlor's door dinged, signaling a new customer arrival, but Sakura didn't move. The receptionist position was covered by her tou-san's boyfriend, Haku. '_Although he sure could pass as a girlfriend_,' she thought sourly, slightly envious of the man's feminine looks.

"How are you doing so far, Naruto-san?" Sakura asked gently while inspecting the tattoo of a nine-tailed fox that was slowly making its home on is abdomen. "Would you like to take a break?"

Nodding happily, the blonde boy made his way over to his shy girlfriend with the prettiest pearl colored eyes that she had ever seen. Smiling at the happy couple, Sakura whipped the sweat from her forehead.

Never in life would she have assumed that Konoha summers could get _this_ hot. She was sitting in the shop in a pair of flip-flops, daisy dukes, and a shirt that tied off three inches underneath her bra, showing off her dragon tattoo and she was_ still_ sweating like she was wearing a winter coat and boots. '_Never again in life will I allow tou-san to go without making sure the air-conditioning is in tip-top condition. Ever._'

"Sakura-chan," Haku called from the front. "There's a customer here that would like a tattoo, could you help him?"

"Sure, I'll be right out!" She called before standing and stretching. Slowly making her way out of her working area, she was surprised to see the sexy hunk of a man Deidara standing next to an equally beautiful man with rusty red hair and cinnamon colored eyes. '_Mother of God, they're both like…sex gods or something._'

"Deidara?"

The blonde in question whipped around so quick she was afraid he had given himself whiplash.

"Sakura, yeah?" His blue eyes greedily drank in the form of the curvy rosette just four feet in front of him. Following the lines of the giant dragon that hugged her left side, and skimming over the small pink jewel in her belly button, Deidara almost fainted from all of the blood that rushed away from his head and to…other parts. She just looked so damn _edible_. "What are you doing here?"

"Smooth," Sasori mumbled next to him. '_Asshole_.'

Sakura giggled a little, "I work here silly, now what can I help you boys with?"

Sasori watched the whole thing with a critical eye. Oh, he could tell that Deidara had it bad for the vixen in front of them, hell Sasori couldn't blame him. What he couldn't understand was _where_ they had met. And damnit, why the hell weren't they introduced before?

Finally, _finally_ Deidara seemed to snap back into his right mind. '_The greedy prick_,' Sasori thought sourly.

"Oh yeah, this is Sasori. Sasori, this is Sakura. We wanted to get tattoos, today if possible, yeah."

Sakura's smile seemed to grow, and suddenly Sasori understood why Deidara didn't tell anyone in the gang about her. '_Everyone in the whole damn Akatsuki would be after her_.'

"Yeah sure, I'm free for the rest of the day after my current client; can you guys wait about an hour and a half?"

"Unfortunately, I just remembered that I have to get back home and take care of some stuff for Pein. Deidara can you do okay on your own." '_Damnit brat, you'd better be glad that I think of you as a brother, and that I'm not trying to steal your girl. Ugh, I need a drink_.'

Deidara nodded at Sasori, "Yeah I'll be fine, thanks." The silent message was understood and Sasori made his exit, only pausing to place a peck on the back of Sakura's hand.

"It was a pleasure, Doll. Maybe next time we can spend some more time talking." Sakura nodded and smiled at the departing red-head before turning back to Deidara.

"Wait right there next to the pale-eyed girl and I'll get right to you."

Nodding, Deidara walked over to the waiting area, pondering over the strange coincidence of meeting the girl that has been the focus of his thoughts for the last two months.

"Naruto, are you ready to finish up?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!" The foxy boy stood up and made his way back to the bench that he was previously laying on. "This tattoo is going to be amazing, believe it!"

Sakura laughed before mumbling that that was her line before setting back to work, forcibly reminding her brain that it could think about the sexy blonde sitting in the waiting area _after_ she finished Naruto's tattoo.

An hour and a half later, Sakura leaned back from Naruto with a great sigh, finally finished with the nine-tailed monstrosity that he wanted. Taking a look at the finished product, Sakura couldn't help the feeling of pride that blossomed in her chest. '_Cha, I'm a badass_.'

"Well Naruto-san, you are free to go." The hyperactive man hopped up and inspected his new tattoo in the body-length mirror offered to him.

"This looks amazing Sakura-chan, I'm definitely telling the others to start coming here!" Sakura just laughed and told him the procedures for keeping up with his new tattoo. As a safety precaution, she slipped his silent girlfriend a list of all of the things that he had to do. They shared a secret smile as Naruto finished paying Haku, before the couple left. The sun was already setting and she was hungry.

Turning back to the waiting blonde, Sakura made a quick decision.

"Hey Haku, Deidara and I are gunna be upstairs, call me if you need anything okay?" Haku nodded with a small smile as Sakura led the blonde man up the stairs to the apartment. Zabuza came to the front desk shortly after, his dark eyes trained on the stairs as his last client paid before walking out of the shop.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers down Haku's spine.

"That, my dear, was Sakura meeting a friend that happens to be male. No messing this up! I want grandchildren, you hear me? Let's close the shop early and go eat at that new Italian place down the street, ne?"

Slightly put out, Zabuza agreed before ambling his way out of the door. He'd kill the blonde brat later.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tattoo, tattoo me now tattoo ow"<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed at a joke that Deidara had told her as she munched on some fries from her left-over Burger King.<p>

"You know Deidara; I kinda missed your weird sense of humor over the months." She confessed as she made her way to the refrigerator to get a Pepsi. Leaning over into the cool contraption, she missed Deidara following her movements hungrily, clinching his hands to prevent them from doing something that would definitely get him in trouble.

"Yeah, I kinda missed you too," he admitted shyly a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. Sakura looked at him from over the door and smiled.

"Well, let's get started on your tattoo shall we?" She asked as she led him to the living room and plopped down on the worn, beige couch. Deidara followed and sat on the other end, steadily growing excited at the idea of his tattoo.

"I actually already drew it if that's okay," he said as he pulled the folded piece of paper from the confines of his pocket. Handing it to the girl, he watched as she studied the image, strangely nervous about her opinion.

"This is amazing! The tribal work is so intricate and detailed, I love it! Where did you want it?"

"Right here," Deidara said excitedly as he ripped his plain black shirt and exposed the plains of his toned chest. There was a sudden awkward silence as Sakura just stared at his naked torso. '_I wanna bite him…can I bite him?_' "Um Sakura-chan, yeah?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, where did you want it again? Er, the tattoo I mean."

Deidara smirked and felt his confidence rise…along with something else. Gently taking her smaller hand, he ran her pointer finger from the center of his left pectoral to the center of his right, the think point of her nail making his nipples harden drastically. "Right here, yeah." Oh good lord his voice had deepened, practically growling out the 'yeah' at the end of his sentence.

Sakura's breathing slowed and her eyes darkened to a deep forest green. She became hyper aware of the weight that the nipple rings added to her breasts and suddenly felt the need to remove her clothes…all of them.

"My room, _now_." Never had she moved to get to her room so fast in her life, and she never remembered taking her clothes off so fast either.

* * *

><p>"<em>My body is a canvas — a picture I control<br>A gallery of images — I worship every hole  
>The back's an empty album — begging for some art<br>Dragons, lizards, ancient gods — only question — where to start."_

* * *

><p>Well then, there you have it. 10 pages of DeidaraxSakura goodness! Yesss XD I do hope that you enjoyed it, and I may add a lemon to make this into a two-shot, but for right now this is my entry. It is now 3am and I'm sleepy. I hope that you all enjoyed it and please remember to review!<p>

Much Love,

Miss Dany


	2. Chapter 2

**So I couldn't resist XD here is the second half of 'Tattoo Me Now'. I feel so creeper like o.o**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Naruto…nor do I own the song. **

**WARNING!**

**This chapter does contain a LEMON, which means no minors and no immaturity!**

**Song: …Pony by Ginuwine (Don't judge meeee)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm just a bachelor<br>I'm looking for a partner_

* * *

><p>"Tou-san…what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked as she lounged on the living room couch peeking over the cover of a cookbook that Haku had left lying around. Her father just grunted before sticking his head back underneath the kitchen sink, doing who-knows-what to the poor, unsuspecting pipes. Haku just sat on a chair next to Sakura, watching his lover make another unwanted attempt at being a handyman.<p>

The small family of three had been living in Konoha for about 3 and a half years now, and the tattoo shop had become one of the top rated tattoo parlors in the downtown area. Sneaking a quick look at the time on her phone, Sakura hefted herself up from her comfortable position and, after placing a quick peck on her step-father's cheek, grabbed her keys and made her way out of the door before her tou-san could say a single word.

Zabuza sent the innocent door a dark glare, as if blaming it for his precious tenshi's relationship with that, that _delinquent_!

"Anata, please, calm down," Haku said as he stood from his sitting position and making his way over to the angry man. "Sakura-chan has been nothing but happy with Deidara-san, why can't you be happy for her?"

"Cause he's not good enough for my Tenshi," he grumbled. Haku had to hold in his laughter. '_Is the manly-man, Zabuza Momochi, pouting? Ah, this is priceless!_'

"Anata, she is twenty-one years old. Let her make her own decisions. I'm confident that she will make the right ones."

"…whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Someone who knows how to ride<br>Without even falling off_

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in the B-terminal of Konoha Airlines, eagerly searching the masses of people for her blonde-haired goliath of a boyfriend. He had flown to Suna with the rest of the Akatsuki for some kind of reunion that she didn't really care to hear the details of, and they were due back today. Pausing in her frantic search, Sakura smiled as she thought of the past three years of her relationship with Deidara.<p>

In all honestly, she thought that he was trying to spoil her, always giving gifts and going to fancy restaurants that she had never even heard of. However, she tried to give as good as she got, trying to get him to slow down and enjoy the simple things in life like a picnic or stargazing. They completed each other she supposed, the yin to the others yang.

The vibrating in her pocket drew her out of her musings.

_Message from: Deidara_

_Hey babe :) we just landed. Cant wait to see you! _

Feeling her earlier excitement come back at full force, Sakura resumed her search for the rather colorful group known as the Akatsuki.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, Deidara was contemplating murder. Not only did he have to spend a month away from his girlfriend, he had to spend that month in the same room as Hidan and Madara. And now, he had to sit between the two sex-crazed morons on the two hour flight back to Konoha. Talk about drawing the short stick.

Quickly grabbing his carry-on bag from above, the tall blonde attempted to get as far away from the two banes of his existence as possible. Sadly, they were faster.

"Oi, Blondie!" Hidan made sure to throw his arm over Deidara's shoulders to keep him from running away. "Is that hot bitch gunna be here? I'd really like a chance to-"

"Finish that sentence and die, yeah."

Madara pouted. "I still don't see why she prefers _you _when she could have _me_."

"That's exactly why she doesn't want you, Nii-san." Itachi chimed in.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"To put it simply…you, my dear brother, are an ass." Everyone began laughing hysterically while Madara pulled Itachi into a headlock, initiating a wrestling match between the two Uchihas in the middle of the airport. Spotting a head of pink hair not far off, Deidara whispered a quick good-bye to Pein, who was looking at the rest of the gang as if they were aliens, and ran off before he could be pulled into the disaster that was the Uchiha Brawl.

Forcing his way through the crowded terminal, he managed to get ten feet away before she turned around and saw his approaching figure. A large, mega-watt smile lite up her face before she began fighting her way towards him, the two finally meeting in the middle in a desperate hug.

Deidara lifted his girl into his arms, burying his face into her thick hair and inhaling the scent of strawberries and ink, feeling at home for the first time in weeks.

"I missed you, Hime," he whispered into her pink locks. He could feel her soft lips curl into a smile before she pulled away. Placing a quick peck in his lips, Sakura hopped down from the hug and looked up to her boyfriend of three years.

"I missed you too, Dei-kun. Come on, let's go get your bags and get you settled back in. I'll even make you some of that bakudan that you love so much."

Deidara sighed in contentment before throwing his arm around Sakura. "Have I told you that I love you lately, yeah?"

A giggle. "Only every night on the phone, dear."

* * *

><p><em>Gotta be compatible<br>Takes me to my limits_

* * *

><p>"Hime-chan, if you keep cooking like this I'm going to have to keep you locked in here for the rest of your days, yeah." Sakura laughed airily as Deidara continued to message her naked left leg from his position on the other side of the sofa, her jeans having been put into the washing machine after an incident with the food. He had gotten his own apartment about two years into their relationship, and never passed up the opportunity to bring it up.<p>

"I'd like to see you try lover-boy," she laughed as she gently removed her foot and took his empty bowl into the kitchen, taking the time to wash and rinse the empty container. She was elbows deep in the soapy water, the sleeves of Deidara's too-large button up shirt rolled up to her biceps, when she felt large, strong hands slowly slide around her waist and settle onto her lower stomach. Tilting her head to the side, she felt soft lips place sweet, fleeting kissed along her neck, running down to her shoulder and back up to the junction between her jaw and neck. Tilting her head backwards, she met his lips in a long kiss, the two simply soaking in the others presence. Deidara groaned low in his throat before lifting Sakura into both of his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the kitchen. She laughed, gently removing the ponytail that held up half of his hair.

"I think it's time for desert, Hime," he said as he sat her back down on the couch with a quick 'wait here, un' before running back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Girl when I break you off<br>I promise that you won't want to get off_

* * *

><p>He returned not even three minutes later, a single bright red can of whipped cream in his hand. Sakura felt her entire body flush with heat, fisting her small hands into the fabric of the shirt in anticipation.<p>

Everything about him was predatory, from the look in his eyes to the slow, measured steps he took to reach her position on the couch. He slowly crawled onto all fours, hovering over her captivated form, caging her in. Gently shaking the can, Deidara outlined her lips in the sweet cream before leaning in to torturously lick and suck the treat away, never lingering long enough to be called a kiss. Sakura's breathing deepened, her own eyes closing and her brain shutting down, simply _feeling _the moment, instead of over-analyzing. Her tattooed arms rose to rest over his shoulders for support as they slowly lowered themselves, finally lying flat on the couch.

Gently taking the can, Sakura sprayed a dollop directly into her lover's mouth before bringing his mouth to her's, sliding her tongue into his cavern, tasting the mixture of whipped cream and the flavor that was distinctly Deidara.

Deidara groaned, running his hands along her thighs, allowing his nails to leave trails of goosebumps along her heated flesh, before sliding them underneath the him if the shirt resting them along the curves of the clothed ass that he loved so much and squeezing. Holding her hips more firmly, he brought them up to meet with his groin and began grinding into her steadily, growling at the heat that soaked through his suddenly too tight jeans.

Lifting her up abruptly, Deidara blindly made his way to his room, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and her lips never once leaving his.

Sakura giggled as she was thrown onto the plush bed, before sitting up on her elbows and watching as her boyfriend started stripping. His shirt came off first, thrown into a random corner. The light from the moon and stars streaked across his ripped torso, highlighting the tribal tattoo that she had placed upon his chest. Seeing that he had her complete attention, Deidara crawled onto the bed before sitting up on his knees and beckoning her over with his finger. Still smiling, Sakura crawled over to his form and reached for the button that was keeping his pants closed. Flicking it open, she slowly slid her fingers along the crease of his zipper, feeling his member twitch in reaction to her light touch.

Quickly flipping them over on the king sized bed, Sakura straddled Deidara, one hand still running along his zipper and the other somehow still holding onto the can of whipped cream. Spraying a cone of cream over his right nipple, Sakura leaned down, gently nipping and sucking on said appendage until he moaned loudly, then switching to the other.

Feeling his larger hand grab the one that was on his zipper, Sakura paused long enough to watch Deidara guide her hand, pulling it and the zipper down at an agonizingly slow place, until it ran out of room and his member sprang free, hitting his stomach in the process.

Sweet kami above, he had gone commando.

Still holding her hand, Deidara guided her to his throbbing cock, encouraging her to wrap her fingers around his nine and a half and _move_, sliding her hand up and down, squeezing in just the right places. Whispering encouragements in her ears, he subtly removed his hand and not so subtly ripped the shirt covering her open, exposing the matching red set that he had gotten for her on Christmas. Sliding his itching fingers under the band of her underwear, Deidara hissed as her walls practically choked his finger, drenching it in the mess that was her need. Pushing a second and third finger into her, Deidara was rewarded with the sexiest wail she had ever given him, practically begging him for more.

Through with the foreplay, Sakura quickly ripped off the rest of her clothes, watching as he did the same. Barely having enough time to get underneath the covers with his lover, Deidara had the breath knocked out of him as she straddled him once more. Gripping his throbbing cock, he directed it towards her sheath, fighting the urge to just ram home inside of her. Sakura began to rock, gently swaying her hips back and forth, driving him wild in the process.

"Hime…please…," came Deidara's broken plea. She only smiled down at him, knowing what he was asking for but refusing to give it to him just yet. Keeping her pace, she leaned over him, moaning at the feeling of her pierced nipples brushing his toned chest, and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. Deidara roughly thrust his hips up in response, enjoying the breathy moan that escaped from her swollen lips.

Having enough of the slow, torturous pace, he flipped them again, this time hovering above her. Grabbing her hips harshly, Deidara began to thrust and grind into her, setting a demanding pace, her screams of pleasure only driving him to go faster. Harder.

Sakura swore she saw stars when he hit her g-spot, and they only kept coming as he began focusing on the special spot, quickly sending her to the very edge of her climax. The feel of his lips and teeth on one of her overly sensitive nipples sent her flying into her climax, her walls clamping down on his member, demanding that he join as well.

Deidara ground his teeth, fighting the urge to come just yet. With another low growl, he pulled out and flipped Sakura onto her side, slinging her left leg over his shoulder and straddling the right, and slammed home again, not giving her any time to recover. Sakura wailed even louder, running her sharp nails down his chest and over his nipple, forcing him to start pounding into her even harder, faster and deeper than before.

"Oh shit!" She yelled, feeling herself starting to get closer to that blissful edge once more. "ohgodohgodohgod!"

Deidara groaned once more, loving the slight sting of her nails on his heated flesh. Sakura came again with a pleasure-filled scream, this time dragging Deidara in with her, milking him of everything that he gave and more.

The two lay next to each other, panting and gasping for breath. Feeling that familiar large hand wrap around her waist, Sakura felt herself being pulled towards Deidara's chest, his heat surrounding her, causing her to snuggle into his body.

"Aishiteru, Hime-chan," his voice rumbled, the vibrations flowing into her body. Glancing at the simple diamond that sat on a silver band on her left ring finger, Sakura smiled and placed a sweet kiss over his heart.

"Aishiteru, anata, and welcome home."

* * *

><p><em>If your horny, Let's do it<br>Ride it, My Pony  
>My saddle's waiting<br>Come and jump on it_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. My first lemon. Don't forget to reviewand give me feedback and tell me what you think :). <strong>

**This story is now complete! Victory!**


End file.
